


Beyond the Light

by WanderingTheRailroads



Category: Haikyuu!!, Spiritfarer (Video Game)
Genre: Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Afterlife, Angst and Feels, Crossover, Death, Drabble Collection, F/M, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Grim Reapers, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Melancholy, Moving On, Purgatory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26155162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingTheRailroads/pseuds/WanderingTheRailroads
Summary: "Yachi awoke in the damp hold of a boat, with only the memory of her name and little else."A series of drabbles, crossing over Haikyuu's characters with the world of Spiritfarer.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Yachi Hitoka, Hinata Shouyou/Yachi Hitoka, Michimiya Yui/Sawamura Daichi, Tsukishima Kei & Tsukishima Akiteru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Beyond the Light

Yachi awoke in the damp hold of a boat, with only the memory of her name and little else. As she sat up, the wooden panels beneath her creaked ominously.

For a moment, sitting there in darkness and hearing waves lap against the boat’s hull, she thought- I’m lying in bed, and I’ll remember everything soon, this is just a dream that’ll pass.

But it didn’t pass. Not even when she patted her body down for injuries, finding none but realizing she was wearing a bone-white sundress she’d never owned in life. Not even when she pinched herself and drew blood.

 _What have I gotten myself into??_ Trembling, Yachi braced her arms against the boat wall and stood.  
  


She froze.

The boat was floating down a blood-red river, flanked by trees on either side reaching for the sky with their spindly, petal-covered branches. Above, light filtered down through those petals and was dyed pink. She stood transfixed for a long while, as if staring could help her escape this dream, until a low hum broke her stupor.

At the helm of the boat sat a hooded figure, an oar gleaming golden in its hands. It rowed in broad arcs, and with each stroke of the oar through water, the hum resounded. Maybe that person -or thing, Yachi shuddered to imagine- could help her. Anything was better than being stuck on that boat.

“Um, excuse me”, she called out, moving closer. No response. The figure continued rowing. She called out again. Still no response. Yachi manoeuvred her way across the boat, careful not to rock it too much. She reached out and tapped the figure on the shoulder-

 _Faces loomed over her with pity in their eyes and surgical masks around their mouths and_ she reeled back. On the verge of pitching into the water below, a firm hand gripped her wrist. “Whoa. Be careful”, the hooded stranger said, and hauled her back over the edge.

_What was that? A memory?_

Sitting down to catch her breath, Yachi mumbled a quick apology. “No, it’s my fault. I was lost in thought” the hooded stranger replied, lifting her hood to reveal an unexpectedly human visage: a bespectacled girl with dark hair and a piercing gaze, who wouldn’t look out of place at some small-town library desk.

Yachi breathed a sigh of relief.

Adjusting her glasses, the Librarian began at first to look Yachi up and down, as if studying her for something, then moving on to inspecting the fittings of Yachi’s sundress. At last, after what could be years or minutes or seconds of inspection, for time was fluid in this place, the Librarian’s lips curved in a satisfied smile.

“I thought you’d never wake up”, she said, ruffling Yachi’s blonde hair lightly. “Any questions? I’m sure you’re puzzled.”

“Wh-where am I?” Yachi stammered, looking around at the strange scenery, then back at her. The Librarian smiled.

Nowhere, and in-between”, she said. With a sweep of her hand, the Librarian gestured to their surroundings; now, the pink flower petals seem to have taken on an increasingly golden hue. Yachi wondered if the Librarian had casted a spell of sorts, then looked further down the river and saw a grand stone arch hanging over the water, from which that golden light spilled. The boat drifted, closer and closer, till it came to rest in the shadow of that arch.

“You’re at the Everdoor”, the Librarian said. “Think of it as a gateway, from one life to the next.”

 _One life to the next?_ “You mean like, into the afterlife??” Yachi blurted out. “So I’m-”

“Dead?” the Girl said, raising an eyebrow. “No, not exactly.”

Yachi tilted her head. “What do you mean, ‘not exactly’?”

The Librarian remained silent and pulled a book from the folds of her robe. She flipped through it, landing somewhere in the middle. There, nestled between two seemingly empty pages was a bookmark, gleaming with captured sunlight the same colour as her oar. “Look for the others”, she said, and the Everdoor flared to life.

A beam of light streaked across the arch, tracing a semicircle on its worn and mossy stones; below, the beam’s watery reflection did the same. Uniting, the points of light began to hum. Yachi’s vision was suddenly flooded with blinding light and she raised an arm to shield her eyes. “Take over my job. Ferry wandering souls here and help them pass on.” Somehow, the Librarian had begun to shimmer, the golden light shining through her increasingly translucent figure. “Then you’ll find your answers.”

“Wait!” Yachi shouted, grasping her mysterious benefactor’s hand. “At least tell me your name, and who you are!”

“Kiyoko, the Spiritfarer.” Before fading away completely, Kiyoko pulled the bookmark from her book and pressed it into Yachi’s hand. She smiled again, waving. The light flared unbearably bright. Yachi squeezed her eyes shut amidst the noise and fury.

When she opened them again, the Everdoor and crimson river were gone, and she found her boat floating on the open sea. A warm breeze blew, stirring up waves that bobbed the boat about. “I still think it’s a dream. I can't be dead...right?”, Yachi mumbled, fingering the bookmark. As she did, it subtly shifted between her fingers, forming into a long stick at first, then the shape of an oar. She stared at it.

“Huh. That’s convenient.”

Shrugging, Yachi plotted a course towards a small island in the distance and began rowing. Her task in this world had just begun.

**Author's Note:**

> Eyy, first fic for the Spiritfarer fandom.
> 
> Spiritfarer is awesome tbh. If you haven't tried it, give it a shot. It's totally worth the price! Careful though, you'll probably cry.
> 
> I was trying to mimic Spiritfarer's opening scene, though I guess it didn't turn out as good. Well, I hope you like it anyway :)


End file.
